


Please Don't Save Me From Myself

by littlesparrow33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Dean Likes Sex, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Needs Love, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Crowley/Dean Winchester, Protective Benny Lafitte, Supportive Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparrow33/pseuds/littlesparrow33
Summary: Everyone thinks that they know what's best for Dean, even after he dies and becomes a demon. He's had that all his life except for one person. When Crowley gets an eyeful and learns more about Dean than he did before, he gets the idea that that one person might just help him put Dean on the path to embracing the demon life.A divergence from S10E01 "Black"





	Please Don't Save Me From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta give y'all my thanks--I was so glad to get a response on my first posted fic that I'm trying out some more! And maybe the first turns out to be a one-hit wonder, but the fandom _does_ deserve more Dean/Benny out there and I will gladly provide all the stuff that's been rattling non-stop around my head since I first started getting positive responses. (And yes, if anyone does happen to wonder, I've got a few more in the works that just need more time--I'm a little slow.)
> 
> Since we know that there's a backdoor from Purgatory to Hell, I figured that would be a good indicator that our man Benny could come back into play at some point and this idea flicked through my head. With a dash of Crowley/Dean to begin with, but it's more one-sided than anything else. I don't even know what else to say: happy reading!

Crowley walked into the room to find Dean in flagrante with a pretty blonde, whose name Crowley was having difficulty recalling. Needless to say, he was irritated.

“In _my_ bed?”

“Hang on a moment, darlin’,” Dean murmured to the woman below him. She looked about to protest, but then a particularly well-placed thrust seemed to change her mind. A toss of her head and an uncontrolled moan and she simply said, “Make it quick.”

Looking over his shoulder, Dean chided the King of Hell. “Do you mind?”

Further pissed by the nonchalance, Crowley ignored his first thought to let this pass and please the demon Winchester and began a proper argument. “You bleedin’ arsehole, that’s _my_ bed!”

Dean sighed. “We’re not stopping you from using it.” He went back to kissing the woman under him and starting up the rhythm of his hips while Crowley stood speechless by the door.

At first, the demon started to get angrier, when another possibility flit through his mind. The comment was as much invitation as it was a dismissal and he could interpret it however he liked. A devious smirk began to grow as Crowley contemplated the broad expanse of skin along the Winchester’s back, smooth and perfect. It dipped right down to where the sheet was barely hanging onto what Crowley had considered a perfect ass in jeans and he was now rather hungry to see it bare. Figuring he’d play dumb, scare off Dean, and get a show all in one go, the King of Hell stepped forward toward the bed and lightly tugged on the sheet enough to pull it down to Dean’s knees. Ah, he’d been right. That _was_ a perfect ass.

Dean glanced back at him again and the woman snapped, “What the hell?”

“Well, love, I was told I was free to make use of my bed,” Crowley replied, smugly. He stared at Dean as she began to fume, and the Winchester arched an eyebrow as he stared right back. Crowley was shocked to see an amused grin beginning to grow on Dean’s face as he turned to shush the woman.

“He’s not wrong, Annie-girl. Don’t worry about it.”

“But—” she cut off at the next roll of his hips, Dean smirking above her.

“Ignore him, if you like, and I’ll just keep this up, shall I?” The demon reached down to pull her hips against his and rub right up into her in a way that she clearly approved of. She quit arguing. Crowley was frozen for a few moments, watching those muscles flex and push in the age-old tradition of lovemaking. “Well?” came the mocking query, those bright green eyes flashing back at him.

That got the demon lord into gear. If Dean wanted to play a rather intense game of gay chicken, then Crowley wasn’t about to back down. He started stripping off his suit slowly, waiting for the man on the bed to start protesting. But apart from a few glances in his direction, Dean kept up the act with the blonde, kissing and biting and licking at her while keeping up a steady rhythm, seeming a bit slower than when Crowley had first entered.

When Crowley was down to his boxers, Dean lifted his head enough to turn and look him over. With a faint smirk, he commented, “You have very athletic calves.”

It was enough to make Crowley snicker. While he’d been caught by the Winchesters rather unfortunately back in the day, it was his own comment being echoed back at him now and he could appreciate the irony. Still, it was time to take this up a notch. “And _you_ have a very athletic everything,” he replied with a leer.

“It comes in handy,” Dean countered with confidence. “Doesn’t it, sugar?” He pivoted his hips and the blonde reached her hands on his shoulders to claw at the skin, making red marks that Crowley eyed with fascination.

“More,” came the demand from below.

The next time Dean shifted her hips with his hands, he pushed the woman further up the bed and followed with legs spread a little wider, leaving a wide expanse of skin and bed available for Crowley’s perusal. Now the King of Hell was starting to doubt this little game and felt a very basic stirring of hunger in his groin. Carefully, he shucked off his boxers, the demon Winchester still distracted by the blonde on the bed. The demon lord then moved onto his knees at the edge of the mattress, hovering over the broad back still moving with the woman below and felt the arousal flare even more.

“More, indeed,” Crowley said huskily, raking his nails ever so lightly over Dean’s lower back. Even now, he’d half-expected the man to flinch away and piss off to finish with the woman without interruption. But all he received now was a contemplative hum and legs spreading wider, letting the crack of that perfect ass grow temptingly. “Fuck.”

“More or less,” Dean said wryly on his next breath from playing his tongue on the blonde’s mouth.

With that, Crowley thought, screw the game, and pulled on his power to draw out a packet of lube into his hand. He took his other palm and spread it over one delectable globe, squeezing and running his thumb along down the crease to Dean’s asshole. There was no flinch, no rejection, just a rather excited twitch pressing against him and an encouraging groan from the other end of the bed.

Well, fuck it all, this was the best idea Crowley’d ever had. Giving another tight grab to that ass to start with, Crowley enjoyed the wriggle that got in return and then he pulled away from that skin to run a finger around that fluttering hole. After a brief tease on the rim, he pressed in dry just to feel the tight pull around him. That got an annoyed hiss from Dean that Crowley grinned at. Another higher noise of complaint had the former hunter refocusing on the blonde to deliver the goods and the demon withdrew to open the lube, deciding that the small tease was enough.

A slick finger entering had a muffled sigh for a response instead and put a smug grin on the King of Hell’s face. He let the current motion of those hips push back onto his finger, not providing anything further for a moment. When that didn’t do anything to offset their rhythm much, Crowley added more lube and another finger, now feeling the skin stretching further around him. _That_ caused Dean’s hips to stutter slightly and Crowley ran his free hand up Dean’s moving thigh, ignoring the blonde’s legs splayed out to the side.

The pair’s movements were increasing in speed and Crowley quickly moved to square his hips right behind the demon Winchester’s. He released Dean’s thigh to grasp his own erection, jutting out toward that flexing ass, and drew the tip along the crease there, painting it with a faint smear of precome. That only seemed to serve to make Dean move faster, and Crowley began to pull at his erection and thrust his fingers into the former hunter to match the hips below. The coupling was clearly nearing its finale and Crowley rapidly went at his own dick to catch up.

As soon as the woman began to keen, and the demon Winchester’s hips began to stutter, Crowley shoved his fingers in roughly to feel the spasming walls around him, pulling at him, and the demon lord’s eyes began to close on feeling the tight clenching. With another few rapid strokes, Crowley began to spill over, covering Dean’s crack and hole with his come and he moaned at the sight of it, joining the former hunter’s grunts and woman’s cries as they all fell apart.

A series of half-coordinated moves and twists had the original pair pressed together on the bed and Crowley shoved his way in next to Dean to lay out and make himself comfortable. As they came down, the blonde sought out Dean’s lips again in a languid kiss that he returned. Once parted, however, she spotted Crowley laid out naked on the other side and gave a huff. The King of Hell gave a cheeky wave and she got out of bed in irritation, quickly gathering her clothes.

Dean just shifted so that he could spread out where she’d been laying and watched her dress with lazy pleasure. “That was fun, sweetheart. See you around.”

“That’s it?” she asked, incredulous as Dean gave a shrug. She flicked her eyes over to a smug and satiated Crowley before storming out of the room without a goodbye.

The former hunter continued to lie back, apparently completely comfortable naked in bed with an equally bare Crowley and the demon lord was beyond puzzled.

“Never figured you for the type to ménage à trois with another man, Dean,” Crowley commented with a raised eyebrow.

The former hunter shrugged. “You’d be surprised how many boyfriends don’t care that you’re stealing their girl when they get a little action as well.”

“Stolen many girlfriends, then?” Crowley was certainly not bitter or jealous, no. Because _of course_ Dean Winchester was an irresistible Casanova to the female masses and a temptation to the men.

Dean shrugged again. “Wouldn’t call it ‘stealing’ after a certain point,” he mused. And still, the other man wasn’t moving to cover up or blushing in embarrassment. He was just relaxing, basking in the afterglow, with Crowley of all people.

So, curious, Crowley decided to see what buttons he could push. “Ever do it without the woman involved?”

“Just once,” the Winchester remarked absently. And now that was interesting. Crowley was about to question further when green eyes looked his way mischievously. “Why, are you offering?”

He’d been about to see how far he could interrogate the former hunter post-coitus, but _that_ wasn’t a bad idea either. Crowley raked his eyes over the front of the other man now that he’d turned over and everything was displayed to him. There were some marks from the woman’s fingernails where she’d dug into him and an impression of teeth on his collarbone. His skin was also lightly flushed red from his previous activities as he was just beginning to cool down. All in all, the former hunter was a picture of debauched beauty and sex appeal. “The woman didn’t do it for you, then?”

Dean straightened up to stretch a bit and Crowley drank in the sight greedily. “Eh, I’m not quite done yet and you’re here, so why not?”

There was a brief pang of irritation (certainly not disappointment) that the other man was just looking for a sexual outlet and didn’t simply find the King of Hell appealing. The offer was still good and this might just be another way to edge Dean closer to his side and embracing _all_ that being a demon had to offer.

“Bring it, pretty boy.”

Dean smirked wickedly and replied, “I hope you can do more with that tongue than sweettalk stupid folks into making deals.”

And Crowley showed him that there was plenty more his tongue could do and triumphed at every moan he drew out.

~ ~ ~

It took a lot of thought, guesswork, and minions researching to figure out what man might have caught Dean Winchester’s eye enough to forgo a woman’s presence entirely in sex. Crowley’s lackeys were able to dig into some of Dean’s early sexual exploits and eliminate some possibilities there. At first, Crowley had considered that a certain blue-eyed angel might have had a more intimate relationship than advertised with the former hunter, but Castiel was running around with some other angel at the moment and they looked rather cozy. It didn’t seem terribly likely, though Crowley wasn’t ready to rule it out. Then, a brief note of information made its way to him that had him pausing in his tracks.

“Dean Winchester sent a _vampire_ to retrieve his brother from Purgatory? Are you certain?”

The demon nodded to Crowley. “That was in the report. A vampire named ‘Benny’ met with Winchester near where the reaper had sent Sam Winchester to Purgatory. Then, Dean left to retrieve his brother in Maine, bringing the body with him.”

Crowley perked up. “He brought the body with him?”

The demon nodded again, and the King of Hell began to grin. The former hunter was a very stubborn man and Crowley knew how adamant he was to fight the good fight. It would take a hell of a lot to ignore a vampire’s nature and plan to bring one back out of Purgatory after sending it in, even after rescuing his brother. Still, of all things, the elder Winchester had decided to lay with a _vampire?_ This was too good; still, Crowley was debating how to use this information.

It would be easy and fun to tease the new demon up front and watch him react, but that was rather short-sighted and could most likely cause backlash. If Crowley could find out more about the relationship, he might be able to use it to play against Sam, whenever the taller Winchester got closer in his search for Dean. But resentment might not be enough, and Dean could still potentially go back to his old hunter ways. The new demon had been happy enough to have some fun with Crowley for a bit, but he hadn’t dipped his toes into the business of being a demon, he’d only taken the pleasures of it. If Crowley was able to find some incentive to keep Dean on the demon track… Well, that would be a gamechanger.

Crowley tapped his fingers against his throne in thought. Would it be possible to retrieve this “Benny” and use him to draw in Dean? He was now aware of the path in Hell to get to Purgatory, so he might be able to pull the vampire through. But another player on the board could be unpredictable. He’d have to be careful.

“Bring in my Hounds,” he told the nearest minion in the room. The demon nodded and went to retrieve them. Named after the hellhounds, the ever-changing group was one that he used to do some of his more direct, powerful attacks, which would be needed here. They arrived and quickly bowed. “I have a task for you all…”

~ ~ ~

The doors clashed open several days later with two of the Hounds’ group remaining, escorting a rather furious-looking vampire. Crowley looked him over with intense curiosity. The vampire was scowling, showing off his sharp fangs in a clear threat, even though he was vastly outnumbered. He wore a beat-up pea coat and hat and was burlier than Crowley would have imagined. A rough beard covered his lower face and a pair of bright blue eyes viewed the room coldly.

Before Crowley could make any introductions, the vampire demanded, “Where is he?”

Crowley smirked. “Where is _who?_ ”

The vampire growled, “You _know_ who. Your pets told me he was here. Unless you lied to them?”

The King of Hell inclined his head with sharp curiosity. “Is that what brought you here? I see some of my Hounds are missing.”

The other man jerked his head in disdain. “I wouldn’t ‘miss’ them. Now, if he ain’t here, then what the hell do you want?”

“Who said he isn’t here?” Crowley teased just to see the vampire’s eyes spark in fury. Now he was really sure that this was the man Dean had slept with. The vampire had a lot of fight in him that the former hunter was sure to appreciate. “Now, now, don’t be that way. Dean’s currently on Earth, and I know just where to find him.”

The vampire hesitated, looking over the demon lord warily. “So? What am _I_ doing here?”

“Well,” Crowley leaned back. “That depends on you. I’m in the position to arrange a reunion.” He let that sink in, seeing several conflicting emotions pass over the vampire’s face.

“Why?” Benny asked.

“Why not?” Crowley questioned. “Is there a reason you don’t want to go back?” He didn’t see an initial reaction from the vampire, but Crowley knew how to look for the truth and spotted the other man grinding his teeth slightly. That was interesting. “Is the blood diet an issue—worried about drinking your friend?”

The vampire glared at him. “What do you know about it?”

“I make it my business to know.” Crowley leaned forward again. “But you know, you won’t have to worry about craving _Dean’s_ blood anymore.”

That got the vampire’s attention; even though he tried to hide it, his eyes widened. “Why is that?” he asked slowly.

The demon king smiled with smugness oozing out of him. “There have been a lot of changes with Dean lately. Changes that made him run away from his little brother.” That got another interesting flash of blue eyes but didn’t provoke anything else. “But you’re the expert, you tell me: do vampires ever crave demon blood?”

Finally, a full reaction: the vampire froze in place. “No, not possible,” he said.

“Definitely possible,” Crowley stated. “Dean’s been playing with things he didn’t understand over the past year and it’s come back to get him.”

Benny appeared to be evaluating Crowley for the truth and assessing the information. “If he’s one of you, why isn’t he here?” he inquired with suspicion.

Crowley grinned. “He’s out howling at the moon.” He was pleased to see the vampire give an irritated twitch at that.

There was a long pause and Benny finally withdrew his fangs, sharply looking over the King of Hell. “What exactly do you want from me?”

His grin grew wider and Crowley began, “Well, I thought you’d never ask…”

~ ~ ~

Crowley walked into the bar with the vampire just behind him. They saw Dean sitting over at a table with a drink in hand, watching some truly terrible karaoke. He started to glance over toward the door and had barely caught Crowley’s eye when he used his demon powers to appear right in front of them, drawing a slight inward breath from the vampire.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the rugged man. “Benny?” his voice was small and soft as he asked, tone filled with disbelief.

A pause and the vampire inclined his head. “Yeah, it’s me, brother.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the low Southern drawl, but he first glanced suspiciously at Crowley, asking Benny, “What are you doing with the King of Hell? What are you now?”

Benny shook his head slowly. “I should be asking _you_ that, brother. I’m just the same ‘vampirate’ who saved your ass from Purgatory.”

It appeared to be a clear reference between them, as Dean’s face softened, and his hand began to reach out. “Benny?” he repeated. When the vampire nodded back, the former hunter pulled him close and wrapped him in a fierce hug that was returned immediately.

Crowley smiled in victory. He’d guessed right, and if this card played out the way he intended, Dean would never want to go back to being a human ever again.

Pulling back, Dean looked the vampire all over. “You came back,” he stated, slowly.

Benny nodded, but corrected, “I was _brought_ back.”

Now Dean looked sharply at Crowley. “Why? What did you do?”

Crowley sent an irritated look at the loose-lipped vampire. “You’re _welcome_. I heard you two were mates from way back and thought you’d like a playdate. Sorry for being helpful.”

“You’re never just ‘helpful.’” Dean stated firmly but was cut off by a motion from Benny.

“Dean. Are you really…?” the vampire gestured vaguely toward his face and Dean responded with a flash of black eyes that had Benny recoil slightly. The reaction made Dean freeze.

“Yes, I’m a demon now,” Dean said firmly, and Crowley tried not fidget with sudden nerves. Bringing in new players was always a gamble, and this could be the tipping point.

Benny came back in closer and spread his hands uncertainly. “How?”

Dean took a breath. “I’ll tell you; I’ll tell you the whole story, Benny. Just…are you staying?”

There was a long pause and Crowley was hard-pressed not to just zap the two together into a hotel room with all the eye-fucking going on here. But they’d have to go through this now to get any further and Crowley hoped to hell that this turned his way.

Benny slowly nodded, and the tension went out of Dean’s shoulders. “I’m staying, brother. It looks like you get into too much trouble without me around.” He gave a crooked smile and Dean laughed.

Crowley relaxed at that, too. Now that Benny was firmly with Dean and without the inhibitions that held back the hunter as a human, the new demon might just begin to appreciate everything on offer. When Crowley could bring back a lover from Purgatory, that was plenty of reason to stick to the demon game. The King of Hell was interrupted in his self-congratulation when Dean waved him off. “I’ll talk to you later, Crowley,” Dean threatened more than promised. He walked out the door with Benny, and Crowley couldn’t sense them going any further than the parking lot before they disappeared to places unknown.

With any luck, they’d gone off to fuck and get reattached and then preferably fight to keep the status quo. Crowley shook off any lingering disappointment at losing Dean’s company for the time being. They’d had fun, but he was playing this for the long haul and the vampire was the best bet to keep Dean’s eyes black. He went off to the counter to grab a drink. To celebrate.

~ ~ ~

They appeared in a large hotel room and Benny looked around briefly in surprise.

“This ain’t your usual style, brother.”

Dean shrugged. “Could never afford a proper hotel on a hunter’s salary. Now it doesn’t matter.”

Benny turned and looked at the king-sized bed, with the large comforter and multiple throw pillows, and the nearby sitting area with fireplace and full bar cart to the side. Dean watched him closely and the vampire was reminded of the early days in Purgatory when his every move was noted and evaluated by the hunter. “Something on my face?”

Dean ignored the joke and continued to stare, making Benny shift a little uncomfortably. The hunter’s face was mostly the same, but those eyes were a little harder, just a little more world-weary, and Benny knew that feeling all too well.

“Why didn’t you come back with Sam?” Dean finally asked.

Ah, that. “Didn’t he tell you? I was never any good up here, chief. I didn’t belong.”

The hunter shook his head. “Maybe you didn’t belong with the vampires or the humans, but I lived in a strange world in between. Benny, I was ready to make it right with you. Would’ve told Sam to fucking deal with it and bring you with us.”

Benny sent a wry smile his way. “C’mon, you think your brother really would’ve gone for that?”

“I wouldn’t have given him a choice,” Dean growled, and Benny felt a surge of power in the air that showed how different the hunter had become. “You deserved _better_. _I_ deserved—” he broke off, scowling fiercely.

Benny was surprised and intrigued. The other man had never before implied that he deserved anything more than the bloody life he led. And the hunter’s defense of him warmed his undead soul. “What did you deserve, Dean?” he asked carefully.

Dean stepped closer, looking straight into Benny, it seemed. “I deserved a friend.” And damn if that wasn’t such a simple thing to want that it pulled at the vampire’s heartstrings and he began to feel some real regret at his previous decision to stay in monster land.

Shaking his head, Benny told him, “I’m sorry, I guess I let you down.”

“ _No_ ,” Dean firmly denied. “I get it, I let you down first. But Benny, I won’t let you down now. We can make it work so you can have a real life. Here.” He snapped his fingers and a cooler appeared on the table. Benny opened it up at Dean’s gesture to find a supply of AB- blood bags inside.

“That is mighty convenient,” Benny admitted. “But, Dean, how did all this happen?”

The hunter quirked a smile and sat down on the couch, motioning for Benny to do the same. “It’s a long story.” When the vampire joined him, Dean began to tell Benny about failing to seal the gates of Hell and how it nearly killed Sam. He told the vampire about the angels falling from Heaven, the treachery of Metatron, the Knights of Hell, and shifting allegiances. Then Dean told him about the Mark of Cain and how he’d died only to return as a demon.

It was a lot to process and Benny took his time absorbing the tale as Dean simply sat back and watched him. His gaze was less intense now and the hunter appeared to just be taking in Benny’s presence here. It was actually pretty nice, talking with Dean and not running around Purgatory fighting for his life. It was never his favorite pastime to begin with and it had all felt a little gloomier after his brief stint back on Earth.

Looking over, Benny asked, “Can I see it?”

Dean rolled up his sleeve and Benny leaned forward to view the red brand on his right arm. It looked raw and Benny reached out to touch then hesitated. Dean shifted closer. “Go on,” he said, and the vampire gently traced the lines of the Mark. Though it looked painful, it didn’t seem to bother the hunter and Benny could sense that it had power lurking underneath the skin rather than blood and muscle.

“The things you get into, brother,” Benny muttered in wonder and Dean chuckled. Benny smiled to hear it.

“I like to keep things exciting,” was his glib remark and Benny shook his head in amusement. Getting a little more serious, Dean asked, “What do you say, Benny? Wanna stick around?”

“I already told you I would.” Benny smiled at him, reassuringly. “I mean it, Dean. You’re getting into far too much trouble without me.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not looking to turn me back or anything, are you?”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “If that’s what you’d like, we can do that. Or we can go forward as you are. What do you want to do?”

The hunter slumped back with a wide smile. “No one’s asked me that in a _long_ time.”

The vampire smirked back. “See? You’ve been hanging around the wrong people, chief. Good thing I’m back.”

Dean hummed in agreement then a shadow crossed his face. “How did Crowley get you back?”

“He sent some goons through the backdoor between Hell and Purgatory. Gave them some trouble before one of them decided to mention your name.” Green eyes flashed over the vampire at that, but he didn’t comment, and Benny continued, “They brought me to that demon, Crowley, was it? Awful pretentious bastard, ain’t he?”

The hunter laughed. “He is at that.”

“Well, he told me that you were a demon now and offered to bring me back up to see you. Now, I wasn’t really all for coming back here, but that wasn’t something I was willing to ignore,” he admitted.

“Did he offer you a deal? Did you sign anything?” Dean asked with some insistence.

Benny smirked. “He tried, but the asshole had just sent a demon squad to retrieve me from Purgatory. Clearly, he wanted me here so that gave him no leverage when I refused to consider a deal, and he brought me anyway.”

Dean relaxed and pondered that. “I still don’t know why he did or how he knew about you. He’s been determined to make sure I’m enjoying some time off, though. Wants to see if I’m willing to stay a demon, I think.” He paused. “That might be it. He thinks you’ll help keep me a demon somehow.”

Benny shrugged. “Think that’s more up to you than anyone else, chief.”

A brief sneer and Dean’s tone became annoyed. “Not if you ask my brother.”

“Sam’s trying to make you human again?”

“If he can find me.” Dean gave an exasperated sigh.

Benny hummed. “Is that why you’re hanging around the King of Hell?”

“Meh.” Dean waved a dismissive hand. “He’s been helping keep me off the radar, but I could do that myself just fine. I just didn’t want to bother with it, and he’s been entertaining.”

“That smug prick?” Benny asked doubtfully.

“It’s fun to irritate him, and he has a decent sense of humor. I dunno, I guess you just grow used to someone after years of trying to kill each other and working together.”

Benny chuckled. “Your life is a little insane, chief.”

“And you’ve decided to hang around, what’s that say about you?” Dean countered.

“Nothing good, I bet.” Benny laughed more. “So, what now?”

“Anything we want.” Green eyes flashed happily at him. “I’ve been hunting pretty much my entire life and now I’m on vacation with no one to look after. We can go anywhere, do anything.”

“What about your demon friend?”

“He ain’t my ball and chain. You’re back; it’s time to have some fun.” Dean leaned forward eagerly. “How about it? What do you want to do?”

Benny thought about it. He’d already lived a full life, but it was hard to remember what he’d done much for _fun_ ; it had mostly been about surviving. But now that he was back on Earth, there was one thing he wanted to check on. “I don’t really remember ‘fun’ much myself, brother, but do you think…maybe it would be easy to check on Elizabeth, as you have these new abilities and all?”

Dean’s face softened. “We can do that, buddy. Last I checked she was doing just fine, moved a little closer to New Orleans and dating some guy named Patrick.”

The vampire’s eyebrows jumped. “You kept tabs on her?”

“Of course, she’s your great-granddaughter. Wasn’t gonna forget about her.”

Benny was touched. “Thank you, Dean.”

He grinned back and touched Benny’s arm, whisking them away to Louisiana.

They landed outside a small house, lit up now that the sun was beginning to set, and through the window they could see Elizabeth prepping a meal in the kitchen. She was smiling, singing along to a radio or music player and she looked happy.

Benny gave a gusty sigh of relief and contentment. “I didn’t know if… I thought maybe…”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “She’s resilient; moved away to get a fresh start, sure, but she’s a tough cookie. Kinda like her great-grandfather.”

Benny smiled in return. “Thanks for looking out for her.”

“Not much to do, she did all the work herself.” Dean shrugged it off.

“You know what I mean.” Dean didn’t respond but he smiled up at the window, too. After a few more minutes, Benny started to feel a little bit like a creep and nudged the hunter’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Another touch and they were out in the woods by a river, gleaming under the setting sun. It smelled of magnolia and honeydew and Benny supposed they were still down South. He looked over at the hunter-turned-demon and wondered at how much he still seemed the same, even though he had some new tricks. After a moment, Dean settled down onto a nearby stump and smirked. “Something on my face?”

Benny smiled and shook his head. “Just thinking how you’ve changed over a year and how you’ve stayed the same. A year didn’t seem so long until now.”

Dean shifted a little. “I wouldn’t say that I’m much the same…”

“Well, if you’d changed that much you would’ve forgotten all about one little vampire and his kin,” Benny stated, matter-of-factly. “No reason to worry about the dead and no reason to follow up on one girl in a million.”

“Except it’s _you_ and she’s your girl. Did you really think I’d forget you?” Dean frowned.

“Not really; might’ve been easier, though.”

The younger man thought it over. “Maybe.” There was some doubt in that voice, but he didn’t seem to want to argue the point.

Benny considered the other man. He’d seemed light and happy since the vampire had shown up, but there was something about him that seemed restless. Maybe it had something to do with the Mark or his new powers—Benny was sure that he hadn’t heard _everything_ yet—but he didn’t want the hunter to get too antsy either. Not on his first day back.

“So,” Benny began. “What’ve you been doing for fun?”

“Pretty much what you saw when you came to the bar. Beer, music, pool, shooting the shit.” Dean shrugged.

“So pretty much everything you did before, just without the hunting,” Benny said wryly.

“Guess I was never that imaginative.” Dean shook his head with a good measure of self-deprecation. “S’not bad, though. Mix it in with a good amount of sex and I don’t see what else I could need.”

“Well I can’t argue against any of that, but how about food? Missing a little something from your list there.”

Dean opened his mouth for a rebuttal but paused. “Y’know, I could really go for something sweet right now.”

“So, let’s do it.” Benny held out his hand expectantly.

The hunter grinned up at him and grasped the vampire’s wrist and suddenly they were back at the hotel room, only they were joined by about a dozen pies covering the table and smelling delightful.

“Whoa,” Benny murmured while Dean sat himself down and picked up a fork. The hunter was about to delve in when he paused and looked back at Benny.

“Can you even eat any of this stuff?” he asked.

“Not really ‘eat,’” Benny admitted, “But a little taste here and there won’t hurt.”

Dean hummed and held out another fork for Benny to take. Once the vampire had nibbled a bit of cherry that seemed to satisfy the other man and he tore into an apple pie with gusto. The hunter ate his way through all the varieties that he could reach (mincemeat, sweet potato, pecan, and more), not bothering with a plate or napkin, while Benny looked on in amusement and took a small bite for flavor here and there.

Dean had just started in on a strawberry rhubarb when Benny put down his fork before he wound up eating too much. The younger man looked up. “Had enough?” Benny nodded, and Dean grinned without a care, teeth stained red and a bit of juice dribbling down his chin. Something lurched deep in the vampire’s stomach that spoke of a different sort of hunger. His eyes must have showed a strange expression, since Dean slowed down, taking one more bite and looking at Benny with a contemplative stare. With a deliberate look, Dean let his jaw drop and he licked over his berry-red teeth, watching to see the vampire’s reaction.

Now Benny knew that his pupils were probably dilating and that heat at the bottom of his stomach was rising. The hunter gave another lick over his lips, sucking up the juice before nodding to the side of the table. “The cooler is still here for you, you know. Don’t hold back on my account.”

The vampire shook his head without taking his eyes off Dean. “Not hungry.”

That got a raised eyebrow. “You sure, because you certainly look hungry? I don’t mind, you know.”

“Not hungry,” Benny repeated. “That Crowley made sure to feed me right after resurrecting my body. Don’t think he wanted me making a scene.” Dean’s eyes widened as he slowly began to grasp that Benny was feeling an altogether different sort of hunger at the moment.

They hadn’t done anything together since Purgatory, where they’d had a couple of intimate moments that were never spoken about, just used as a release of sorts when their adrenaline was pumping particularly hard from fighting. Except now there was something about a carefree, happy Dean that seemed to get his motor running and he wanted to lean in and lick those lips clean for the hunter.

Still, just because Benny was getting horny didn’t mean that Dean had any interest in pursuing it. The vampire didn’t move or ask or anything as he watched Dean look him over and decide on his own. The younger man seemed surprised, but not offended, which was a relief. Benny had had the idea that those sorts of indiscretions were still as problematic nowadays as they were back when he was first sent to Purgatory.

Dean had set down his fork and was leaning back against the couch. He’d mostly cleaned off his own lips and face with his tongue, but there was a bright spread of filling just a bit far from his mouth that taunted Benny. Slowly, Dean began to smile.

“You get a bit of a dry spell in Purgatory, buddy?” he teased.

Benny rolled his eyes. “Obviously. That ain’t it, though.”

“No?” Dean’s smile fell a bit. “Then what? You never wanted it before.”

“Sure, I did.” Benny shrugged. “Didn’t mean anything when we barely talked, though.”

Now Dean looked a bit disturbed and Benny was about to backtrack when the hunter spoke, “You couldn’t have wanted that, not with me. I killed your woman.”

And there it was; the thing that they’d both silently agreed to never talk about finally brought to light. “The old man killed her. The only thing left was a shadow of her at Prentiss Island,” Benny told him. “She may have had Andrea’s face and her memories, but she’d become the same as the monsters who turned her.”

“You were gonna leave with her.”

“And you were gonna let me,” Benny countered, and Dean looked away for a quick moment. The vampire shook his head. “I owed her that, at least; I was the one who got her killed.”

Dean was quiet for a little bit, maybe lost in the memory or maybe absorbing the fact that Benny didn’t seem to blame him at all. Finally, he looked up. “You were right, you know. She was beautiful.”

Benny smirked a little. “I _did_ tell you.”

Another pause and Dean cocked his head. “You really don’t care that—?”

“That, what?”

A huff. “That I killed her? That I’m a demon now? That I’m a dude? Take your pick.”

Benny shook his head. “No. No. And it didn’t matter before, why would it now?”

Dean shrugged a bit. “Means to an end, maybe. Weren’t a lot of options down there.”

“Is that why _you_ went for it? No other options?”

“No,” Dean said, slowly. “Could’ve taken care of it myself if I wanted. You were a bad distraction.”

It took a moment to absorb the compliment, but it gave Benny a wide grin. “Sure it wasn’t a _good_ distraction?” he purred out.

The other man rolled his eyes. “Fishing for compliments, really?”

“Fishing for something,” Benny mused playfully. “If you’re interested.”

In a moment, Benny was sporting a lapful of Dean, those bright green eyes looking into his blue ones. The hunter left several inches of space between them, arching his back like Benny was about to toss him away. With a grin, Benny adjusted his legs and gave an awkward thrust of his hardening cock against Dean’s ass. That got a deep grunt from the man above and he inched closer to Benny’s chest. When Benny felt Dean’s breath against his, he stretched over to lick at the leftover pie filling, finally clearing Dean’s face.

Dean’s mouth dropped in a pleased exhale, then turned to meet Benny’s mouth in a hungry, open kiss. He bit down on the vampire’s lower lip, giving it a tug as he pulled back with a challenging look in his eye. With a growl, Benny grasped Dean’s hips hard and thrust up against him again. The give-and-take seemed to cue Dean to let loose and he began to grind hard on Benny’s pelvis and kiss like nothing else Benny had ever felt before. The hunter was devouring him and touching him all over, hands running over and around his chest and occasionally digging his nails over Benny’s shoulders like he was trying to tear straight through the fabric. The older man suddenly craved to feel those nails leaving proper marks on his skin.

Wrapping his arms around the hunter’s waist, Benny tugged Dean to the side to roll on top of him, pressing his weight down to keep the other man still. Adjusting to get his hands free, Benny started tugging off his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt. With an amused gleam in his eye, Dean reached up to help, yanking the back of his shirt up and over his head, Benny struggling to move his arms in time not to get wrapped up. Letting Benny remove and toss aside the top, Dean wasted no time unzipping the vampire’s slacks and getting a hand in to rub against Benny’s erection.

“Fuck!” Benny exclaimed. Dean gave a wicked grin as he leaned up to start dragging his teeth over Benny’s right nipple. “Merde!” They had never done _this_ before and Benny was beginning to regret never saying anything earlier if this is what he’d been missing out on. Quick hand jobs in Purgatory while keeping your eyes peeled for monsters around every corner did not compare to bare skin and Dean’s undivided attention.

Dean stretched up further to bite and nibble on Benny’s throat as though he were the vampire in the room. Benny didn’t want to stop, but he wanted to feel the heat of the hunter’s skin without the layers. He began tugging at Dean’s shirt to release the buttons there, only getting it off after ripping apart the last two and working his arms around an uncooperative Dean, who was focused on creating a line of hickeys for each side of his neck. Finally, he gave a shove to push Dean back enough to tear off the button-down and tug the undershirt up and over.

Dean gave a saucy grin as he paused to admire his marks on Benny. With another rumbling growl, Benny leaned forward to give a hard kiss and start pulling on the younger man’s arms, trying to tug them both up. “C’mon, cher… Bed’s over there.”

“Not a fan of the floor?” Dean asked to be difficult.

“Want you comfortable while I open you up for a pounding,” Benny drawled and was pleased to see Dean lick his lips at the thought.

“Fine, then.” He allowed Benny to pull them up and go over to the bed, but when the vampire was about to set them down, Dean had the sheets pulled back and Benny thrown on the mattress with a flick of the wrist. Startled, Benny barked out a laugh, even as his cock twitched at the display. It was something else, being the weaker of the two now, and it was _hot_. Dean just smirked and started taking off his boots and jeans. Benny followed suit, grumbling a little at having to reach down for the laces.

He suspected that Dean could’ve helped with one of his new tricks, but the gleam in those green eyes suggested that he enjoyed watching Benny contort himself, and Benny liked having those eyes on him. So, he didn’t complain, but he did throw an impatient look Dean’s way when he was finally naked. The hunter was down to his boxers but focused on Benny, as the vampire gave himself a couple teasing strokes. With a hungry stare, Dean finally shucked the last obstacle and moved in a sensuous crawl up the bed. Damn, but few other men could pull that off as well as the hunter did, and Benny’s appreciative kiss conveyed that as well as he could.

Dean crouched over the vampire, leaning down to thoroughly kiss him but leaving the rest of his body hovering without touching. As much as Benny enjoyed that mouth, he wanted more and reached out to grasp those hips again, this time digging into and stroking warm, bare skin. He hummed in approval; he hadn’t done much else yet when Dean was handing him a packet of lube and leaning back with an arched look.

“Didn’t you say something about a ‘pounding?’”

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement. “Impatient?” He opened it up and started slicking his fingers.

Dean smirked back at him. “Expecting a promise to be kept.”

“Don’t wanna disappoint, cher,” Benny murmured. He reached back and pressed in until he found Dean’s hole, circling the rim. “This where you want me, sugar?”

The hunter gave an irritated huff and grabbed Benny’s wrist, holding it steady as he sank down on that slick finger. The feel of that hot core and the look of pleasure on Dean’s face had Benny’s breath quickening.

After a few more self-directed thrusts, Benny picked up the tempo and Dean let his hands fall to his thighs, shifting and moaning on top of Benny. Damn, but that was a lovely sight and Benny began to grow impatient as well. Another finger into that tight ass had Dean squirming even more and Benny moved his left hand to steady the hunter by the hip.

Dean gasped, “More.”

“Give it a minute,” Benny tried to hold back, still feeling how tight the hunter was.

The man on top shook his head. “ _Now_. Wanna feel you for _weeks_ after you’re gone.”

Benny stuttered at that until a keen thrust back had his fingers moving again. “What? I’m not—“

“This is a dream, or a trick, and I’m gonna get the most of it.” He ground down with a groan.

Dean may be stronger now but that didn’t stop Benny from flipping them over and giving the hunter a harsh kiss. “No dream, no trick. I’m staying, and I don’t care how much you feel it this time because I’m just gonna keep screwing you until you _never_ forget my cock, understood cher?” He continued to finger Dean hard and had the hunter moaning in pleasure. “Dean, _understood?_ ”

“Yes!” came the enthusiastic reply. Benny wasn’t exactly sure Dean got the message, but he was too far gone himself and wanted to give Dean all the pleasure that he could deliver. So, after adding more lube and a third finger, he got the other man stretched open enough to take his girth.

Leaning in to tug at Dean’s earlobe with his teeth, he inquired, “ Condom?”

“Nah,” Dean breathed out. “Demon now, can’t hurt me and even if you had something, couldn’t catch anything from the undead anyway. Wanna feel you, c’mon, Benny.” It was the pleading that convinced Benny and he groaned as he slicked up his cock.

When he pushed inside Dean, it was a relief and a pleasure for the both of them. They were far too wound up for anything else and Benny only paused a moment to adjust before building up a hard rhythm. Dean ‘s legs came up to wrap around Benny, heels pressing into the small of his back to spur him on. 

Benny leaned close enough to press hungry kisses all over Dean’s neck and face. The hunter seemed to enjoy that, alternately arching himself to give Benny space and then seeking out lips for wet, desperate kisses. Dean’s arms had made their way around to his back where Benny was sure they were leaving lines across the skin with how those nails were pressing in. The other man’s marks would be all over him and Benny wholeheartedly approved.

It was starting to become too much, and Benny leaned back to get more leverage to slam into a moaning Dean, balls slapping against that fine ass. Benny reached to grab Dean’s dick, wanting to bring him over the edge with the vampire. The hunter shifted with him and must have hit the perfect spot because his back arched and he shouted at the ceiling. Blue eyes gleaming, Benny gripped Dean’s hip with his free hand and aimed for that spot again. The additional stimulation on his prostate did it and Dean was spilling over Benny’s fist and clenching tight on Benny’s cock. A few more thrusts and Benny was coming into that hot channel, moving through the spasms as well as he could before collapsing onto the hunter below.

Dean nuzzled into him immediately, pressing against all the skin that he could touch and leaving his arms wrapped around the vampire. Benny was about to tease him for being a cuddler but remembered Dean’s confession that he thought this was all a trick. So Benny just settled in close; he could tease Dean all he wanted to later because he _was_ staying and he was gonna convince Dean of that first.

After taking some time to let their breath even out, Dean eventually pulled back enough to meet Benny’s eyes. The hunter’s gaze was evaluating, looking for something, but Benny was pretty sure all he was showing was leftover pleasure and contentment. That must have been enough because Dean seemed to relax.

Benny gave a brief yawn. “That meet your expectations, cher?”

Dean smirked in response. “What do _you_ think?” He gave a brief squeeze and Benny’s spent cock twitched inside him.

“Cheeky bastard,” was Benny’s reply. “Should probably clean up.” He didn’t bother moving though, just running an absent hand down Dean’s side.

Dean blinked. “Done.”

Benny felt freshened and he was no longer leaning into cooling fluids, just Dean’s clean stomach, and he chuckled. “Neat trick.”

Dean just hummed, and Benny reluctantly shifted to the side, feeling his dick slide out from Dean. If the younger man was feeling sore he didn’t show it. He just turned with Benny to settle in facing the vampire, still touching the other man with a light hand on his chest, fingers gently raking through the hair there. Benny didn’t know how to start convincing Dean of anything, but just began to feel sleepy and content, with Dean’s rhythmic strokes sending him into a light doze.

Not too long after, Benny woke to find that Dean had moved over to the sofa and was watching a fire burning in the hearth, still naked. He stood with a quick stretch and walked up behind the hunter to lean on the back of the sofa. He didn’t say anything, just watched the flames in the grate with the hunter. After a while, Dean spoke up.

“I never really forgot you; did you forget, down there?”

Benny snorted. “Of course, that’s why when a group of demons with your name tracked me down that I just decided to stay where I belonged.” He moved to wrap his arms over Dean’s shoulders. “Don’t be stupid, cher, I couldn’t forget you either.”

“It might’ve been easier if you had.”

Ah, now he understood the contemplative expression on Dean’s face earlier. Easier didn’t always mean _easier_ , or better. Just, moving on without him, and he didn’t like that thought. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. “Maybe.”

“I don’t have any big plan, you know,” Dean continued. “I just… _died_. Died and was brought back, _again_ , probably just to fight and die all over again and I’m just sick of it. But I don’t know how to make a new life either. I’ve never known anything else, and…” he trailed off, seemingly unsure how to finish that sentence.

Benny let the words hang in the air a moment before speaking. “When you first got me out of Purgatory, I didn’t have a plan, really. Just a vague idea of revenge that I likely wouldn’t survive. Then afterwards, I was directionless; no nest, no Andrea, just a vast world with no purpose. Louisiana was a half-baked idea that I really should have known wouldn’t work the way I wanted it to.” Dean frowned at that but didn’t interrupt. “I never had a plan and I got by. Even when it all didn’t seem to matter, and it turned out that I was able to do one last decent thing for you before returning to where I belonged.”

That had Dean twisting to look at him. “You didn’t belong there,” he stated with certainty.

Benny smiled. “I damn well didn’t belong _here_. Point is, just surviving until your phone call helped you and that was enough. I just didn’t think you’d ever need me around again.”

“I didn’t,” Dean spoke slowly. “I’ve always gotten by, I didn’t _need_ you. But I wanted you here; I’ve never _had_ a friend like you.” He waited a moment, but didn’t seem finished, so Benny just looked back at him. “There were so many times that I wished Sam had looked for me when I was stuck in Purgatory. I even resented him for it when I found out that he’d never tried to find me. But whenever I thought about escaping from there but never meeting you…that didn’t feel right either. I wanted things for you, Benny. I never thought Carencro could work for you either, but I wanted it to, badly. And before she started to attack you, I was ready to let you sail off into the sunset with Andrea if that would keep you smiling. I don’t give a shit that you’re a vampire, you’re one of the best men I’ve ever known and you deserve better than fucking Purgatory.”

Benny released Dean’s shoulders and stood up straight, the younger man watching him with those sharp green eyes. He moved around the couch to sit close to Dean and grasped the hunter’s face to pull him in for a firm kiss. “Whatever you decide to do, whether it’s going back to hunting, or kicking around with demons, or just bar hopping, I’m with you, Dean. For as long as you want me here.”

Dean smiled for a moment, then heaved out a sigh. “Then, what now?”

He sounded a little lost, so Benny kissed him again. “Well, I was kinda hoping for an encore.” He let his eyes trail over Dean’s body. “Or have you fuck me, or both, for at least a few days.”

Dean laughed, and Benny admired how good the hunter looked wearing nothing but a smile. He turned toward the vampire with eyes crinkled in amusement. “How about a _month?_ ”

“Sounds like a good plan to me, chief.”

~ ~ ~

Crowley didn’t see Dean until a week later. The new demon strolled back into the bar that they’d been frequenting with complete nonchalance. The King of Hell fought to suppress his irritation at the long silence.

“Hello, Dean. Lose your playmate already?”

He quirked a grin. “Just taking a break, actually. Meeting back up soon.”

“Of course.” Crowley was working to stay positive, but the long break had been discouraging. Maybe the vampire wasn’t the best way to go to keep Dean on the dark path; it seemed like he was just another distraction. “Got any plans?”

“Of sorts.” Dean stepped up to the bar and was immediately served a drink. The new demon tipped the bartender well and Crowley’s eye twitched. He smirked as if he knew that he was irritating the demon lord and Crowley took care to keep his composure.

“Care to share?”

“It’s not particularly complicated. I’m taking a vacation; Benny’s got some places I should see.”

“Benny’s treating you well, then? Not missing the good ole days?” Crowley was fighting a scowl and definitely not looking to see if Dean was walking funny or not.

“Which good ole days are those, Crowley? Back when I was human or when we were carousing around this place?” The former hunter’s tone was amused, and the King of Hell finally looked over in irritation.

“If you boys are on a honeymoon, what brought you back here?”

Dean’s eyes flashed. “I said we’d talk, Crowley. This is the talk: what are you planning with Benny?”

“Who said I was planning anything?” Dean just gave him a flat look and Crowley huffed. “You’re a demon now, Dean, but you haven’t been socializing with many demons. Heard you were mates with a vampire and thought I’d see if that was more up your alley.”

The former hunter smirked. “You worried about the company I’ve been keeping?”

The demon lord shrugged. “Thought you might want to expand on your repertoire, is all. But now it looks like you’ve turned into a hermit. What a waste of potential.”

Dean sipped at his glass and seemed to think it over. “Wouldn’t call it a waste. I’m a demon now; I can be a hermit for years and come back whenever I like. What’s time to me now?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re not concerned about your brother finding you eventually? He’s still sniffing around, you know.”

“But he won’t find me. And he’ll give up eventually.”

Dean seemed confident about that. Crowley was surprised, though. He’d thought that maybe Dean would at least consider the possibility of going back to the brother that he spent all his life looking after, but maybe Dean was actually thinking of a longer game as well. Maybe this exercise hadn’t all been for naught. “Not going to check up on him?”

“Sam can take care of himself; I know that. He doesn’t need a babysitter and the pay for that gig was shit anyway.” Dean took another sip and looked sidelong at Crowley. “You thought I’d go back.”

Crowley took a long swig of his own glass of whiskey. “You’ve been human a long time. Some have trouble with the adjustment period.”

“Even if I wanted to go back, what’s it to you?” The King of Hell didn’t answer, but Dean mused aloud, “Always about power with you, I’m guessing you want the demon bearing the Mark of Cain on _your_ side, huh?”

“Well, it couldn’t hurt.” Crowley knew that the elder Winchester wasn’t as stupid as he pretended to be sometimes, but he managed to get it on the nose.

“So, it was bribery, bringing Benny back?”

“Of sorts.”

Dean chuckled. “Not a bad idea, but you’re forgetting: now that I’m a demon, no one tells me what to do.” He chucked back the rest of his drink and looked the King of Hell in the eye. “I don’t have to care what you, or Sam, or even Benny has to say. I’m gonna do what I like and take what I want. Right now, that’s a long vacation and it definitely won’t help your case to interfere.” With that threat, he started to walk away.

“Just remember: us demons can provide a lot more as well,” Crowley called out temptingly.

Dean turned back a moment. “I’m aware, and I’m also aware that I do owe you one for Benny. But if you ever even think of taking him back, you’ll have a pissed-off, amped-up, vengeful bastard on your hands.” His eyes flicked over to black.

Even with the threats, Crowley smirked and toasted Dean with his glass before the new demon disappeared. He couldn’t say that it had gone _exactly_ as planned—Dean was still a wild card—but all in all, Dean was sounding more demonic every day. He sipped his drink in a much lighter mood than before. The demon Winchester would be sticking around for now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
THE END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
